Days of Disaster
by Psi Kat
Summary: The Ham-Hams go back in time with us-and see some of the most spectacular and dangerous times in history. PG for all the disasters and some cursing in later chapters. Final chapter is up! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Days of Disaster  
  
by S.S.T.A.G. and W.O.O.F.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Hamtaro,and all the disasters in this story all happened in history.Our characters, Samantha and Barbara,are us.  
  
Okay,enough yapping.Story time!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay,what do you all want to do today?" asked Hamtaro brightly. "I don't know,what do you want to do?"answered Boss.This went around the Hams-hams."Yo,how 'bout we go for a walk?" Stan suggested. "Fine," the hamsters chourused.   
  
So they went out.As they headed out,a foot almost trampled them. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Oxnard.They scattered.  
  
Then they heard a female voice say "BARBARA!Watch where you step!You almost trampled some hamsters." The Ham-Hams looked up to discover two human girls.One was tall,blonde,and tough-looking.The other was shorter,brown-haired,and shy. "Sorry about that," said the brown one uncomfortably. "Can you forgive me?"   
  
"Yup," answered Sandy. "Oui," replied Bijou.Pashmina and Penelope just nodded. They turned and stared at the boys. "We forgive you," they said quickly. "Hey,how can you understand us?" asked Maxwell. The blonde girl smiled. "All humans can understand animals if they listen to them long enough." she said. Then she added "Okay,now that we're cool,we need to introduce ourselves.I'm Samantha,and this is my sister,Barbara."  
  
Barbara just smiled and waved. "And we're..." (We are not reciting the full list of hamster names.)  
  
"So,what are you doing here today?" asked Panda,for he had noticed that the large bag they had with them was full of papers,pencils,pens,calculators,blueprints, protractors,and other things that interested him.  
  
Samantha's eyes narrowed. "We just met you,and I don't know if we can trust you with this," "Please tell us," Panda begged. "Maybe we can help you with whatever it is." Barbara turned and looked at Samantha with begging eyes. Samantha Rolled her eyes. "All right,fine,but you have to promise not to tell anyone," she informed them. The hamsters agreed. Samantha took a deep breath, and said "We have built a time machine."  
  
The Ham-Hams gasped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" asked Panda, wide-eyed. Barbara nodded. "Recently,we've been having a problem with it,and we're trying to find out what it is." she said. "Maybe I can help. I like to build." Panda offered. "All right," Samantha said.  
  
Back at the girls house,in the garage....  
  
After a bit of serching,Panda found that the cause of the problem was a loose wire. "Thank you,Panda," Samantha cried happily. "As a reward, we will now take you into the past." "ALL RIGHT!" the hamsters cheered. They all got in,and while Samantha set the time period on the control panel, Barbara, was rummaging through a closet. "Where are we going?" called Barbara. "Ancient Rome," answered Samantha. A minute later,Barbara came out with two Roman tunics. She gave one to Samantha and kept one for herself. "What are those for?" asked Bijou.  
  
"They are for helping us blend in while we're in the past," Barbara answered,going back to the closet. Samantha joined her,and a couple minutes later they came out,dressed.   
  
"Okay!!!" yelled Samantha. She headed over to the panel, where a screen read "DESTINATION:POMPEII.DATE: AUGUST 12, A.D.79." Samantha pushed a button beside the screen. "Let's go to Rome!" she cried.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well we guess you can guess the first disaster that's going to happen. If you don't,then start reading your history books or go to Bushe Gardens,Williamsburg.  
  
If you want any specific disasters from history mentioned,please review and let us know,because the rest of the disasters are your choosing!  
  
Oh yeah,flames will just be laughed at.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S.S.T.A.G. and W.O.O.F./XMP/BODY/HTML 


	2. The Big Blow

Days of Disaster, Part 2:The Big Blow  
  
by S.S.T.A.G. and W.O.O.F.  
  
W.O.O.F.:We already did our disclaimer,so why do we have to do it again?  
  
Crystal Faerie:So people will know that your honest AND not lazy.  
  
S.S.T.A.G.:Hey,CF,what are you doing here?  
  
Crystal Faerie:Checkin' out the story,of course.  
  
S.S.T.A.G.: All right.We don't own Hamtaro....  
  
W.O.O.F.:But we want to!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BUMP!  
  
"We're here!" yelled Samantha as they landed. "Ready, everyone?" asked Barbara. "Yeah!" shouted the Ham-Hams.  
  
With big smiles,the two human girls opened the door to the time machine. Outside, there were large olive trees.  
  
"We must be in an olive grove," said Dexter, amazed. "Well,olives were a big thing in both ancient Rome and ancient Greece," explained Barbara. "Olive trees were a sacred plant,because of a story that tells how the goddess Athena created the olive plant, or in this case, Minerva," continued Samantha.  
  
"What's the differance?" asked Boss. "Athena was Greek and Minerva was Roman," answered Barbara, who was looking out the door. "You see, the Greeks were an advanced civilization.They created many methods of medicines that we still use in the present.They also came up with amazing stories about how they thought the world was made and how everything on it came to be," Barbara said,still outside looking for something. "But the Greeks didn't conquer people with big battle machines or anything:the Romans did." Samantha continued. "The Romans captured Greece and took everything for their own:their ways,their pocessions, even their gods.They changed the names,of course." Samantha finished.  
  
For a moment,the hamsters were quiet,thinking of the Greeks. "Barbara,what are you looking for?" Hamtaro asked, hoping to change the subject. Just then, Barbara gasped. "HOLY SHIT,THERE IT IS!" she yelled. At once Samantha got excited. She ran outside with the Ham-Hams following her. "Yo,what is it?" asked Stan. The girls pointed to a large mountain in the distance. It was very beautiful, with grassy slopes and trees. To the Ham-Hams,it looked pretty ordinary. "What's,like,so special about a mountain?" asked Sandy. "It's not just a mountain," Barbara said in awe. "It's Mt. Vesuvius," finished Samantha,gazing adoringly at the mountain. "So?" Boss replied. The girls smiled. It was obvious they weren't telling. "Just stay with the group at all times," Samantha told them. "We don't want to go looking for you when it's time to leave."  
  
So they started walking toward town. The hamsters couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Barbara and Samantha were excited about something, but a lot of things seemed wrong to the hamsters. Like,there were no birds anywhere.And a stream they passed was completely dry. "Look,guys!" Samantha said suddenly, pointing. Ahead was a beautiful town, with lots of bussel and activity. "Mmm,smells yummy," Oxnard said. "I happen to have some Roman money with me," said Barbara. "So do I, so we can get you something," Samantha added. They began looking.  
  
"How can you understand anything around here?" asked Maxwell,who was no great shakes at Latin(the language of the Romans,in case you didn't know that already.) "I understand Latin," answered Barbara. She then asked a shop keeper the price of what looked like a type of fruit. She handed him several coins and took four fruits. She handed one to Samantha, one to the girls,one to the boys, and kept one for her self. "Ookyoo,ookyoo?" asked Penelope. Samantha and Barbara stared at her blankly. "She said 'What's this?'" Pashmina translated. "Oh, it's a fruit called a date," Barbara explained. She bit into hers. "Yum,it's nice and sweet and juicy." She said happily.  
  
After everyone ate their dates, Samantha asked "Where do y'all wanna go now ?" The hamsters shrugged. "What is here?" asked Bijou. "Well,there's the public baths..." Barbara suggested.  
  
"Or the gymnasium..."  
  
"Or the library..."  
  
"Or the forum..."  
  
Just then, a rumbling shook the ground. Hanging products swayed and lots of people fell. "Barbara,go ask where we can find a sundial," Samantha said suddenly,and with such force Barbara looked scared. But she went to do what she was told. "Why do you need a sundial?" asked Dexter. "What IS a sundial?" asked Boss. "A sundial is what the Romans used to tell time," Samantha answered. She looked worried. "What's wrong?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
At this, Samantha cried out "We're all in terrible danger. If we don't leave before noon today, we might get killed." Samantha looked like she was about to cry. "I don't mind if I die - I am responsilbe for myself being here. But you all are here, and you are our responsiblity.We have to get you back safely!" Barbara came back as Samantha said this. "You told them?" Barbara asked Samantha. "I haven't told them why yet," answered Samantha. She turned back to the Ham-Hams. "Mt. Vesuvius is an active volcano." She said softly.  
  
"And it's going to erupt today!" Barbara finished.  
  
Samantha nodded. "Did you find a sundial?" she asked as the hamsters gawked at her. Barbara nodded. "Lead the way,then," Sam said(we're getting tired of typing our full names, so now we'll be Sam and Barb.) As they hurried through the street,Sam said "Vesuvius is going to erupt at noon today.So if I see a sundial,I can tell you how long we have until the eruption," "WHAT GOOD IS THAT?" yelled Boss. "The more time before the eruption,the more time we have to get back to the time machine," Barb answered.  
  
They came into a large garden. In the center was a beautiful fountain. Next to it was a sundial. "When is the eruption supposed to be?" asked Pashmina, worriedly. "Noon," answered Barb as Sam looked at the sundial. Her face paled. "What?" asked everyone else. Sam looked up. "It's noon," she said quietly.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The force of the noise knocked everyone over. But they got back up quickly.  
  
"Come on!" Sam yelled,scared. "We can't keep up with you," yelled Boss. Both girls picked up all the hamsters they could carry. "NOW,RUN!!!!!" Barb screamed. The two ran down the streets towards the erupting mountain. "Why are you running toward the volcano?" Oxnard screamed. "Because our backs were to it when we came here!" Sam screamed back. Then, rocks started raining on them. "Watch out for that pumice,it's very sharp!" Barb yelled as they left the city. They all choked on nasty fumes and were cut by falling rocks.  
  
Finally, they reached the olive grove - just as a blast of ash came through it blinded both girls. "Where's the time machine?" Sam cried. "Over to the left called Hamtaro, who could still see. The girls felt the machine and ran in. "I can't see the panel!" Sam yelled. "Just get us OUT of here!" Boss snapped. Sam's fingers flew over the dial....she pushed the button....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
S.S.T.A.G.:Don't you just love cliffhangers?  
  
W.O.O.F.:C'mon,people!We need you in order to update any further than this.  
  
Crystal Faerie:So send 'em more disasters!  
  
S.S.T.A.G.:By the way,we should tell you that we are doing 1O disasters before we go back to the present.  
  
W.O.O.F.: And the disasters must take place in 1989 or before.  
  
Crystal Faerie: So don't think that Hurricanes Floyd or Isabel....  
  
S.S.T.A.G.: Or the Kobe earthquake of 1995....  
  
W.O.O.F.: Or the 9/11 attacks....  
  
Crysatl Faerie: So keep that in mind.  
  
All:Bye!!!! 


	3. The Black Death

Days of Disaster chapter 3; The Black Death by S.S.T.A.G.  
S.S.T.A.G.: Hi everyone! Here are my comments about all of my reviewers:  
  
T.W3: Thanks for the compliment! But I don't know if the Boston tea party or the battle of Hemmingway are disasters. I'll look into those, though.  
  
Lauren: You'll really enjoy this chapter...it's a request of yours! And sorry about the cuss word...but then again, you should hear me when I play video games.  
  
indigojasmine: Yeah, Barbara is my sister. However, she's no longer writing with me - she flamed someone and we got a nasty email from her, so I kicked her off of my account.  
  
MrsDorkie: This chapter should speak for itself.  
  
blizzarddragon: Thanks! I'll try to use that.  
  
Sparkle wannabe: Thanks for vouching for me...I'll try and do something to reward you (I reward people who do nice things for me.)  
  
Nathan: I'll try. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Maggie: Hey girl! Talk to you soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Hamtaro, Boss, Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Stan, Sandy, Maxwell, Cappy, Panda, Oxnard, Dexter, Howdy, or any other Hamtaro characters! I do own Sam and Barb, so credit me if you use them in a story.

BUMP!  
"Ouchichi!" Everyone yelled when they landed. "I guess we needed to work out a better landing for the time machine," Barb muttered. "Yeah, no kidding," Boss answered. "Where are we now?" Bijou asked, concerned. Sam rubbed the spot where she had hit her head during the landing, then looked at the control panel. It read "London, England, 1349." Sam went pale. "We're in the time of the Black Death!" she wailed. She looked at her friends and said, "This is not good."  
"What's the Black Death?" Oxnard asked, trembling. Maxwell looked through his book and answered, "The Black Death, or bubonic plauge, was a deadly disease that swept through Europe in the mid - 1300's. Very few people ever survived it if they caught it." Barb looked remarkably unconcerned as she listened. When Maxwell had finished, she got up and went to the closet and got two old British dresses out. "ARE YOU CRAZY?????" Sam shrieked. Barb answered,"While we're here, we might as well see London." Everyone stared at her. Sam sighed. "One hour. Then we leave." Barb seemed satisfied. So the two girls got the dresses on and headed out with the hamsters.  
Suddenly, Sam screamed and jumped a mile. "What's wrong with you?" Barb asked worriedly. "Rat!" Sam gasped, pointing at a rat about two feet away. "Awwwww, is the little baby girl afraid of a little bitty rat?" came a mocking, baby voice. The group turned to see a girl smiling smuggly at Sam. Sam's face went from frightened to angry in about a nanosecond. "You wanna say that to my face, Miss Dorkie asshole?!?!" she snarled.  
As the new girl and Sam started swearing at each other, Pashmina asked, "Does she always talk like that?" flinching as Sam swore another vile statement. "Yeah," Barb answered. "Our dad swears all the time, and it rubbed off on Sam." Just then, Sam came back, her face red from fury. "C'mon, Sam, let's go blow off some steam," Barb said gently. Sam looked at her and sighed, "I'm sorry; I'm just such a hothead," "Never mind...it's all right...etc." said her group of friends and family. Sam smiled. "Lead the way, Barb."  
So the group wandered all over London ("London bridge is falling down," sang Pashmina) saw a lot of sights ("Big Ben really is big," Barb said) and considered eating something ("I'm not eating rotted meat," Sam snapped.) After awhile, they decided to head back to the time machine. As they headed back, some bells suddenly began to ring loudly. "Why are they ringing like that?" Hamtaro asked. Sam began to look worried again. "That bell is a death toll of the Black Death," she answered. "Everytime a death is reported, a bell is rung. However many times the bell rings is the number of dead people." Everyone shuddered. Just then a body wagon rolled past. Barb glanced at it - and gasped.  
"Sam, look on top of that wagon!" she said. Sam looked, and her eyes widened, for on top of the wagon was the girl she had fought with earlier. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Boss whined. "THAT'S what the Black Death does?" Maxwell gasped, turning pale. "Yeah; the effects of the Black Death are high fever, ugly purple blotches, black splotches, and swollen lymph glands - glands in your neck," Sam answered. She gestured to the girl on the cart. "As displayed there."  
Barb watched as the wagon rolled away. Suddenly, she felt very hot and ill. She swayed, and fell with a muffled thump. Sam and the ham - hams jerked around. "Barb!" Sam screamed. As Sam picked Barb up, she saw several disgusting blotches and swollen places on her neck. Sam went white. "Barb has it," Sam informed her friends. She started walking toward the time machine. "Come on! I have a vaccine in the machine! But we have to hurry.  
As the ran toward the machine, Sam prayed, "Please be alright."

S.S.T.A.G.: I know, I'm evil, but I like cliffhangers.  
Oh, and BTW, anyone else who flames me will get a similar treatment.  
Adios!  
S.S.T.A.G.


	4. 1906

Days of Disaster: 1906

by S.H.M.J.

S.: Hi! Notice that I have new partners yet?

H.: Well, here we are!

M.: Okay, we know that no one has requested this yet in a review...

J.: But our friend, Jenny, wanted us to do this, so this is for you gal!

S.: We don't own Hamtaro,

H.: The disasters all belong to history,

M.: Sam and Barb (and any other weird characters we might add) belong to us,

J.: Enjoy!

20 minutes later

"Ugh," Barb groaned, rubbing her neck. "Oh, thank God," Sam said, her eyes filling with tears of joy. "Oui," Bijou said happily. "YAY!" all the hamsters cheered as Barb got up with Sam's help. "Can we go home yet?" Barb asked, whimpering.

The vaccine that Sam had given Barb had worked miracles and had brought Barb back. Sam was overjoyed, but also ready to leave.

"You got it," Sam said. She turned to Oxnard and Hamtaro, who had been given the job of setting the cordinates. "Are we ready to go?" Sam asked. "Yup, just hit the button and we'll be off," Oxnard reported happily. Sam smiled. "Hamtaro, will you do the honors?" she asked him. "Sure," Hamtaro answered, and hopped down onto the transport button.

BUMP!

"Like, ouch!" Sandy yelped when they landed. "Yay, we're home," Pashmina cheered happily, leading all the others in celebration - except Sam, who was staring at the panel. She read the date and location - and almost blew up. "HAMTARO AND OXNARD, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" she thundered, looking furious. "Wh-what di-did we do wr-wrong?" Oxnard asked in fear. "What did you do?" Sam asked angrily. "YOU SENT US TO SAN FRANCISCO IN 1906, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" she screamed. Barb jerked her head up at that. "You mean - the year of the the big earthquake?" she asked timidly. Sam nodded.

"What?" Boss yelled. He turned on the two frightened hamsters. "How could you have sent us here - WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO HOME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" At once, all of the hamsters were arguing with each other. Sam, always ready to fight, joined in. Barb watched this for a moment, then screeched, "QUIET!" Everyone stopped talking to listen. "Now, Sam, how much time do we have before the quake hits?" Barb asked quietly. Sam looked surprised, but looked at the clock on the panel. It read 4:13 am. "The quake will hit in exactly one hour," she answered. "Why do you ask?" Bijou inquired. "Because I would like to see some of San Francisco before we leave," Barb answered. Sam's eyes narrowed. "Absolutely not," she stated. "Why?" Barb asked. "You said we have an hour." Sam looked stumped for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, but we get back here _at least fifteen minutes before hand _- got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good," Sam said, opening the door to the machine.

As the group began to explore the city, Sam began to relax and enjoy the sights. "You know, when we make it back to our time, I think I'll talk to Mom and Dad about taking us here for a vacation," she remarked. "I don't blame you," Pashmina remarked from the ground. "It's so beautiful - hey, where's Penelope?" "Huh?" everyone cried. "Penelope's run off!" Pashmina screamed. "Oh, joy," Sam muttered. "Take a partner and start searching for her," Barb commanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.

55 minutes later

"I'm sorry Pashmina but we have to go!" Sam said. They had met at the time machine after nearly combing the entire city with no luck at finding Penelope, and poor Pashmina was frantic. "Pashmina, you've got to think, there are less than five minutes left, _we've got to leave!_" Barb said anxiously. "NO! I'm not leaving without her!" Pashmina cried. "UGH! Fine, stay - " She broke off suddenly. "PENELOPE!" Sam yelled, running down the street. Everyone looked beyond her, and sure enough, there was Penelope, walking down the street away from them. "PENELOPE! COME HERE!" Sam called to her. Penelope stopped and turned, then -

RUMBLERUMBLERUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The quake began, shaking so hard that the hamsters, Barb, and Sam all fell to the ground. Sam struggled to her feet, then hurried to Penelope, who was quivering in fear. "Ookyoo, ookyoo!" Penelope screamed as she jumped into Sam's arms. "Hurry!" Pashmina screamed. Sam heard her and ran as fast as she could back to the machine. "Everyone in!" She yelled. At that moment, a statue above them shattered. A piece of stone came down onto Sam's forehead. She stood for a moment, then slowly fell to the ground. Barb gasped, then grabbed Sam and dragged her into the machine while the hamsters fled into the machine. Barb franticlly typed in coordinates, not caring where they went, just not there. She pushed the button.......

S.: Oh, I forgot to mention - the reason I didn't update anytime before is because my computer got a virus and was shut down completly. I had to get a new computer, re-install everything, and re-write my unfinished chapters.

H.: And I have to agree, cliffhangers are neat!

M.: Hear hear!

J.: Hey! That's our special joke!

M.: Whatever.

S. & H.: Will you two stop it?

All: Adios, amigos!


	5. Hurricane Camille

Days of Disaster: Hurricane Camille S.: Hullo! I'm back from jolly ol' England!  
H.: You got back on the sixth of October!  
M.: She knows that.  
J.: She's just being crazy ol' S.  
S.: Anyway, this disaster was submitted by nathan - go dude!  
H.: We don't own Hamtaro.  
M.: We do own Sam and Barb.  
J.: We do wish that Hamtaro would be on more often.  
All: Enjoy!

"Ow...ow...OW!" Sam screeched when she woke up, head pounding. Pashmina quickly hurried to her side. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "If I hadn't insisted on finding Penelope..." "Ookwee!" Penelope trembled. Sam just smiled. "No problem. Let's just not do that again," "That's right, don't blame Pashmina!" Howdy yelled. "Quiet you inbecile!" Dexter snapped. Barb sighed, "For once, can we please not fight?" Sam groaned as she asked, "Where are we now?" Barb looked at where she had accidently sent them. "We are on a Mississippi beach...in 1969," Barb reported. Sam frowned. "Doesn't another disaster happen this year?" she asked. "You mean - YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!" Boss shouted at her. Sam glared at him, annoyed. "That statue piece that fell on my head caused quite a bit of a headache. I don't remember if anything happened this year - but I've got just a bad feeling about this." Barb rolled her eyes. "You watch too much Star Wars," she said. Sandy then spoke up. "Well, if there's no disaster this year, why don't we head out and check out the sand?" she asked. "YEAH!" everyone but Sam cheered. Sam just said, "I'll tag along."  
The hamsters and the girls opened the door to the time machine and walked out onto the sand. Stan sighed. "This brings back memories of all the lovely beach babes," he said dreamily. "Get a grip, Stan!" Sandy snapped. Barb laughed at their fight, then looked up and noticed for the first time that the waves were rather rough. "That's odd," she said. "What's odd?" Oxnard asked fearfully. "The waves are just ususually big for a beach," Barb answered. She turned to Sam. "Do you remember if anything bad happened in Mississippi in 1969?" she asked. Sam sighed. "I think something happened...I just can't remember what," she answered. Hamtaro looked up at that. "Then, should we be here?" he asked fearfully. Barb and Sam looked at each other. Then Sam replied, "If it looks like something bad's going to happen, or if I remember, we'll leave. Fair?" "Fair," everyone said in reply. They then turned and went into town. It was Bijou who first noticed something strange. "Where is everyone?" she asked looking around a town that looked like it should be populated full to burst, but instead was deserted. Maxwell frowned. "That is strange," he muttered. "And it's not nighttime, either, so where are the people?" Barb inquired. As if to answer, a loud rumble of thunder went off nearby. Everyone jumped. "Um, was that our cue to leave?" Panda asked, shaking. Sam looked pained. "I wish I could reme-" she stopped suddenly, as rain started to fall heavilly around them. Sam looked scared. "What year is it again?" she asked. "1969," Barb answered fearfully. Sam turned ash gray. "We need to get back to the time machine, NOW!" she cried in fear. "Well, you'll have to carry us, because this water's getting deep for hamsters!" Boss shouted. Obediantly, Sam and Barb scooped them up. Just then, the wind started to get stronger. "WHAT IS THIS?" Barb howled over the wind as the two girls struggled to stay standing. "THIS IS HURRICANE CAMILLE!" Sam answered as she waded through water that was now above their ankles. "THIS IS A HURRICANE?!?!" Stan shouted from Barb's arms and getting soaked in the process. "YEAH, AND WE NEED TO LEAVE N-" Sam stopped in horror, because the time machine wasn't where they'd left it.  
"WHERE IS IT?" Pashmina shrieked. Sam and Barb looked around them, getting almost blinded with water. "COME ON, WE'VE GOT TO FIND IT!" Barb shouted, heading toward the surf. "DON'T GO THAT WAY!" Maxwell yelled. " YOU'LL GET WASHED AWAY!" As they argued Sam stayed where she was, scanning the beach with what was left of her vision. Then she saw a glint of metal in the distance. "I THINK I SEE IT!" she screamed, heading in the direction she'd seen the metal object. Barb tailed her down the beach until-  
"THERE IT IS!" Barb warbled, pointing into the surf. They didn't think twice, they just ran out into the surf ("WATCH IT, DON'T DROP US!" Boss yelled), got to the door of the time machine, opened it.....

S.: Tee-hee...aren't we evil?  
H.: Well, we like cliffhangers!  
M.: So.  
J.: You're just going to have to deal with it.  
S.: PLEASE send us somemore reviews.  
H.: We like to get reviews!  
M.: 'Cause that means that people are actually reading our stories!  
J.: And we like that!  
All: So R&R!  
S.: And be nice!  
  
Signed: S.H.M.J. 


	6. The Holocaust Pt1

Days of Disaster: The Holocaust, part 1.

S.: This is my LEAST favorite time in history. (sniff)

H.: Before we begin the chapter, we want to make sure you all know what the Holocaust was...

M.: And that you know that this horrid thing happen.

J.: The Holocaust was a time period from the early 30's to late 40's in Europe; it was centered in Germany.

S.: It's all because of that horrible man, Adolf Hitler, who started the Holocaust. He wanted a fast way of getting rid of people he viewed as inferior.

H.: This was mostly Jewish people, but also Poles, homosexuals, politicial opponents, Jehovah's witnesses, blacks, and anyone who didn't have blonde hair and blue eyes.

M.: His politicial party, known as Nazis, took these people from their homes and took their food, furniture, clothes, jewelry, and other items.

J.: They took these people to consentration camps and death camps, where the old, young, sick, and unfit people were automatically killed. The rest were set to work at phsysically impossible tasks, given rotten food - sometimes it wasn't even food, but glass, cloth, wood,etc! - , little sleeping space, torn and dirty clothes and shoes, and uncalled-for beatings.

S.: This chapter is dedicated to the victims of the Holocaust.

H.: Both living and dead.

M.: And who cares about the stupid disclaimer?! Go read it in the last chapter!

J.: Thank you puppygirl714 for suggesting this. Oh yeah, and there'll be two parts to this disaster. READ!

"Ugh, where are we now? I didn't even look where I sent us; I just wanted to leave that hurricane behind," Sam said. Boss looked at her angrily, as he was soaked from Camille and in a bad temper. "You didn't look where you sent us!? he yelled. "What if it's another disaster?" Sam's temper climbed. "I just wanted to get out of the..."

BANG!

"What was that?" Bijou asked in fear. Barb frowned. "I think someone's at the door." Just then, a cry came from outside: "**Offniest die...die...die mauer!**" "Huh?" Hamtaro asked, confused. "He said, 'Open the...the...the wall!" Sam answered. Everyone stared. "I speak German," she said defensively. "Well, where are we? Several countries speak German," Maxwell said. Sam looked at the panel - gasped. "Oh, what have I done?" she said in horror. Barb scrambled over to look. She too looked horrified. "We're in Germany in 1940," Barb said, looking ready to scream. "Wh-what happen that ye-ye-year?" Oxnard asked worriedly. "The Holocaust is going on right now. The time of the slaughter of millions of people all over Europe because of who they were...uh, are...never mind! They died!" Barb cried. Sam's eyes were almost dead-looking.

"**Offniest!**" came the yell again. No one said anything. Then the door was being pounded on fiercely. Sam glanced at her friends. "We've got to surrender now! If we leave, we'll accidently bring them with us because their hanging on the machine." Everyone looked dismayed. "I hope you know what you're doing," Boss said. Sam nodded. "Get a bag, Barb. We need something to carry them in." Barb went straight to the closet. Sam walked up to the door and barked, "**Einverstanden! Um Himmels willen, aufgegebiest der moment!**" (Okay! For heaven's sake, give a moment!) "**Nein! Offniest!**" (No! Open!) Sam glanced back at Barb. "Got them ready?" she asked. Barb nodded. Sam then opened the door. Outside, there were three Nazi's. Sam and Barb walked bravely out, with the hamsters in a bag hidden from sight by old German newspapers. Sam gave a salute to them - "**Heil Hitler!**", hoping that might save them. Barb followed suit, though she was reluctant. The Nazi's nodded. Then one spoke; "**Madchen hinter die mauer, der sprecher?**" (Girl behind the wall, the speaker?) Sam answered, "**Ich spreche der Deutsch,**" (I speak the German). A second Nazi then said, "**Komme.**" (Come.) The other two took each girls' arm and lead them up a hill. "Where are we going?" Barb asked, getting a little nervous. "I'll ask," Sam said. Before she could, the lead Nazi asked, "**Die Amerikanerin?**" (Are you American?) "**Ja...**" (Yes...) Sam answered hesitantly. He nodded and asked nothing more.

At last, they came to the entrance of a large building. It was surrounded with barbed wire. "Sam..." Barb said anxiously. Sam nodded, as she too was frightened. "What's this?" Sam just shook her head. The guard stopped suddenly and turned to them. "**Sprachen! Nummeren?! Welch?!**" (Languages! How many?! Which?!) Sam answered, "** Ich spreche Deutsch, Latein, Englisch, Franzosisch, und Spaniesch. Madchen hier spreche Latein, Englisch, Franzosisch, Spaniesch, und Turkesch.**" (I speak German, Latin, English, French, and Spanish. Girl here speaks Latin, English, French, Spanish, and Turkish.) The three guards nodded, clearly impressed. "**Ja, brav,**" (Yes, good) one said. They opened the gates. At once many people who looked ready to die came rushing over to see the newcomers. Barb looked ready to run, but Sam said, "You've got to stay for now. We'll get out eventually." Barb nodded, looking grim. One guard said, "**Die sprecheren es die namen. Spreche sie jetzt!**" (The speakers is your title. Speak now!) Sam nodded. The guard yelled at the crowd, "**Gehe!**" "Go!" Sam translated. The crowd reluctantly left. Sam looked at Barb. "This will take awhile," she said.

S.: We don't know if all the German was right! We were going off our German books!

H.: But remember the Holocaust, so it doesn't happen again.

M.: And it'll get more intense in part 2.

J.: So read, review, and remember.

S.H.M.J.


	7. The Holocaust Pt2

The Holocaust, Part 2

S.: Here's part 2...

H.: Things will now get harder and sadder...

M.: Never forget the Holocaust...

J.: And forget the disclaimer! Some things are more important.

All: Oh, yes, after this chapter, they're going home. And the **bold **text is German, while the_ slanted and underlined_ is French.

"Well, this isn't too bad," Oxnard said when the girls had been brought to their quarters. It consisted of two cots with slightly dirty pillows and matteresses, a table with two old wooden chairs, and one small window. Barb nodded in agreement, but Sam looked unhappy. "What's wrong?" Bijou asked her. "Oh, I just feel kinda guilty. All the other prisoners have two pairs of bunks where twenty or thirty people have to share each one. And they have nothing but rags for clothes, and the food just is unmentionable. We're prisoners too, and we have a better room, better clothes, and I'll bet we have better food."

As if one cue, there was a knock on the door. A man from behind it yelled, **"Frauleine! Das Mittagessen!"** (Ladies! Dinner!) Barb went to the door and let the man in. He brought with him two women carrying covered platters. They were skinnier than rakes, their hair was matted and frayed. But, they both looked a great deal like Sam and Barb. All of the hamsters (who were safely hidden under the beds) and Sam and Barb were shocked. One woman said, _"Il reste la bouffe, Madame."_ (Here is the food, Miss.) Barb nodded. _"Merci,"_ (Thank you) she replied, wishing she could do something for the women. Sam then spoke up. **"Herr? Will du und dein madchene essene?"** (Sir? Won't you and your girls eat? (With us?) ) The man pondered for a moment, then answered, **"Ja."** (Yes.)

More chairs were brought. The Nazi, though, changed his mind about him eating there. he allowed the two prisoners to stay, then he went to his other duties.

Under the bed, the hamsters were still stunned by the two prisoners. "I didn't know anyone could be that thin and live!" Sandy said in horror. "It was very nice of that guard - and our friends - to let them stay and eat." The hamsters nodded, except for Bijou, who was about to cry. Hamtaro noticed and went to her side. "What's wrong, Bijou?" he asked. "Oh, it's the girl who was speaking earlier. She's French. It's very hard to see someone else suffer, especially someone who's from where you are." she answered.

Meanwhile the girls were all eating. The meal was amazing: sauerkraut and sausage, fried potatoes and sauerbraten (marinated beef). They were also talking. The two prisoners were named Fleur and Julie Monet, and they were very happy to be eating real food. _"La bouffe il reste mal."_ (The food here is bad.) Julie said. Fleur nodded._ "La bouffe est le chiffon, le verre, le bois, ou autre mal items, tout melange en l'eau, et il est nommer la soupe."_( The food is cloth, glass, wood, and other bad things, all mixed in water, and it is called soup.) Sam's eyes widened with sympathy and horror. Barb's eyes grew dead. Then Sam said, in almost a whisper, _"A supposer que un evite est possible. Ensuite que?"_ (Suppose an escape was possible. Then what?)

As soon as Bijou heard that, she snapped her head toward the girls. "What, Bijou, what is it?" Pashmina asked worriedly. "I think they are discussing an escape," Bijou answered. "Are you serious?" Boss asked, struggling not to jump up and down. Bijou smiled. "Yes; Sam just proposed an escape." Just then, Julie and Fleur got up to leave, both with excited looks on their faces. As soon as they left, the hamsters came out. "What happened?" Maxwell asked. Sam just smiled, and Barb said, "We can't tell in case an English speaker happens to pass by. But just stay with us for now. You'll see."

Two days passed. Sam and Barb translated, Fleur and Julie worked endlessly ("Oh, those ugly beatings; this isn't right!" Pashmina gasped from the bag), and the hamsters stayed hidden with the girls. When the third day dawned, Barb and Sam got up smiling. The ham-hams were curious, but could get no answers from the girls. So they waited.

That day, an announcement was made at breakfast. Sam was translating. **"Heute, un Wagen will komme. Madchene will gehe."** (Today, a car will come. All girls will go.) When Sam was done, she came back to Barb. "Today is the day." Barb whispered. They then smiled at Julie and Fleur, who were sitting nearby, who smiled back. "Will one of you explain what's going on?" Oxnard pleaded from their bag. Both girls ignored him.

At last, the car arrived later that day - or rather, the cattle truck. Sam and Barb stood disgusted for a moment before going to look for Fleur and Julie. _"Samme! Barbe!"_ Came the excited whisper from Julie, who first spotted them. The four girls rushed together. _"Tu bonne?"_(Are you ready?) Barb asked. _"Oui! Est stupide!" _(Yes! How stupid!) Fleur said, quietly but happily.

The four slipped to the edge of the crowd of girls. When the guard was looking the other direction, the girls quietly snuck away. Then they ran and ran and ran away from the camp. The girls then stopped down the hill near where the time machine was. Fleur was estatic. She grabbed Sam, the nearest girl, and squeezed her hard in gratitude. _"Merci, Samme! Merci, Barbe!"_ (Thank you Sam! Thank you Barb!) Julie also said thanks. Sam and Barb were happy too - then they heard barks from angry Nazis. They were growing louder. Sam turned to Julie and Fleur. _"Coure, mon amies! Tu avoie courir!"_ (Run, my friends! You have to run!) Julie looked worried. _"Que environ tu?"_ (What about you?) Barb then spoke up. _"Ne t'en fais pas! S'il vous plait, parte!"_ (Don't worry about us! Please, leave!) Nodding, Julie and Fleur began to run away from the voices, clearing, and the girls. But they called back over their shoulders, _"Au revior, mon amies!"_ (Good bye, our friends!) which Sam and Barb returned. Then they started running themselves - to the time machine.

S.: That's that. Next chapter is them finally being back home.

H.: No more disaster submissions, please!

M.: And once again...

J.: Read, review, and remember the Holocaust.

S.H.M.J.


	8. Home at Last

Days of Disaster - Home at Last

by S.H.M.J.

S.: HUZZAH! This is the last chapter of Days of Disaster!

H.: YAY!

M.: However, we might do a sequal if we feel so motivated.

J.: You'll just have to wait and see!

Disclaimer: We by no means own the rights to any of the characters of this story except for Sam and Barb.

* * *

The time machine settled after the ride through time. They had managed to outrun the Nazi's and get to the machine before they were captured. Everyone looked at the monitor. It read: JAPAN; APRIL 29, 2005. "We're back!" Barb cheered. "YAY!" the Ham-Hams all cried. Sam, however, was silent. She looked like she was thinking about something. "Guys, why don't you come in to our house for a rest before you go on your way?" Barb asked. "Sure, we'd love to," Pashmina answered. Everyone else nodded in agreement. So they exited the time machine and went into Sam and Barb's house.

Their parents were sitting in the living room, talking. Both looked over as the girls entered. "Hello girls," their mother said. "Hi," the girls answered. Then the whole gang headed up the stairs. Suddenly, Sam turned around. "Mom, Dad, did any of our ancestors survive the Holocaust?" she asked. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Yes, as a matter of fact," her father answered. "Two of your great aunts escaped from the concentration camp they were held captive in. They said it was because two American girls with a gift for languages had come into their camp and helped them." That made the Ham-Hams all gasp. Barb suddenly became very interested in this conversation. "What were their names?" Barb asked.

"Your aunts' names were Fleur and Julie Monet. The two girls who rescued them - that's who we named you after; their names were Samantha and Barbara." Sam's eyes widened. "Thank you," she said, then turned and headed up the stairs. When they got to the girls' room, there was much silence. Then, Boss said, "No wonder those two girls looked like you." Everyone nodded. "I guess time really is written in stone," Dexter said. Sam nodded. "I guess it was fate that kept us going through all those disasters," she said. Then they all looked at each other. Barb smiled. "Yeah, but this is getting too heavy. Who wants to party?" she cried. "ME!" everyone shouted. The two girls then turned on the music, and they all danced until they couldn't dance any more.

THE END

* * *

S.: YAY! We're DONE! (starts dancing)

H.: Hurray! Let's party!

M.: Oh yeah, oh yeah!

J.: Now then, leave a nice little review for us down there!

All: Buh-bye!

R&R

S.H.M.J.


End file.
